


Urban Planning

by havocthecat



Series: Urban Planning [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Teyla wonders if any technology created by the Ancestors works the way it was meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Story was originally posted, [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/31454.html) on LJ.

They are trapped in a chamber. It is small, and though it has been emptied of furnishings, looks as though it was made for comfort, as well as for science. The Ancestors left many legacies in Pegasus after they had removed themselves. One of those was a love of beauty within useful objects. Teyla's quarters on Atlantis were both beautiful and functional, as were these.

However, these walls are covered in the language of the Ancestors. She hopes that this is not the same sort of warning as at the time-dilation field. While Teyla enjoys the vivaciousness inherent in Laura's company, she does not wish to be trapped in one chamber for six months while Rodney tries the patience of all those around him.

"Why are we here again?" Laura turns her head to look at Teyla from where she's crouched on the ground, her hand buried in her pack. "Actually, let me rephrase that: Why are we here, and how come we can't get out?"

"I do not know why were are here." Teyla is studying the glyphs on the wall. Since coming to the city of the Ancestors, she has become more fluent in their language, though she is far from achieving the proficiency that Elizabeth has. Yet. Neither she nor Elizabeth are averse to competition. "Yet. As to why we cannot leave, the door will not open without a certain genetic component. I do not know what that is."

"Yet?" asks Laura. She pulls an MRE out of her pack and tosses it to Teyla, who turns and catches it with a smooth grace she has seen Laura envy. "You're determined to lick this thing, aren't you?"

"I do not think the walls would be to my taste." Teyla's expression is solemn, but her eyes dance with amusement as Laura bursts into laughter.

"Did Dr. Weir know she was sending a stand-up comedian out on missions?" asks Laura. She digs out a second MRE for herself and opens it.

Teyla moves across the room to sit next to Laura. The writing has kept for ten thousand years. It will keep through their lunch. "I believe she said she needed someone who could keep up with John."

As Laura throws her head back and laughs, Teyla notices the bright flush of amusement in her cheeks. It becomes her, and Teyla leans closer. She tells herself that it only static that causes the hairs on their arms to rise.

"What's up with the Colonel anyway?" asks Laura. "It's not like we're in a Spider-Man comic. You don't have to out-quip the Wraith to beat their asses in a firefight."

Laura's eyes move sidelong, then she turns her head to meet Teyla's gaze. Contrary to the ease of her words, she lets herself study Teyla. It is a serious moment for them both, one that bears the gravity due the attraction between them both. Teyla realizes only at this time that it is shared, though she is pleased to learn her affections are returned. Laura's face goes from solemnity to joy with a slow blossoming, and Teyla sees that Laura has conquered her own uncertainty.

"I am pleased that you volunteered to accompany me," says Teyla. She returns Laura's smile. "I would not wish to be trapped her by myself."

"Or with Colonel Sheppard?" asks Laura. She chuckles. "Guy doesn't deal that well with being bored. Or small, enclosed spaces."

"Who can blame him?" asks Teyla. It is their unspoken agreement to discuss this further when they return to Atlantis. She studies the glyphs further as she sits next to Laura.

Laura spends her time working to extend the signal on the radios, while Teyla makes her way through the text. It is a slow, almost torturous process. She reaches the last passage, and she flushes. Her cheeks burn, and she knows their color has deepened.

"What?" asks Laura. She lets a screwdriver drop to the ground with a clatter. "Teyla, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Teyla cannot meet Laura's eyes. "I have discovered the purpose of this chamber, however."

"Something other than sheer boredom?" asks Laura. She shrugs. "Because if it's got another purpose, they've failed pretty hard."

"It was meant as a gift of the Ancestors to the people of this world." The heat in Teyla's cheeks subsides, but only a little. "There is a substance which makes conception difficult. This chamber was meant to ease its way."

"Oh my God, we're in an Ancient _porn chamber_?" asks Laura, scrambling to her feet. She looks around in horror, and Teyla stifles a laugh. Laura has faced the Wraith with more equanimity than this. "You've got to be kidding me."

It is at this moment that the door to the chamber slides open. Teyla's team stands outside. Laura is temporarily assigned to duty with her new team and Major Lorne's team, so it is no surprise that Major Lorne is standing next to John. He is to act as her mentor as a team leader.

Miko Kusanagi is behind them both, as Laura has chosen her first of all for the newest gate team. The dull, slow flush of Teyla's cheeks, she knows, has crept to cover her face at the look of amazement from Miko. Rodney is babbling at them, while Major Lorne and John smirk.

"What?" asks Laura. She shoves her radio back together and screws it shut. "Come on, like the Ancients haven't come up with stupider shit before?"

"It seems that improvisation was not their strong point," says Teyla. John's smirk turns into a broad smile, and Ronon chuckles at them both as they step outside the chamber. Teyla gives them both a sour look as she moves quickly toward the exit. She wishes to explain this to Elizabeth before the official debriefing. Otherwise John will be intolerably smug.

***

"So, dinner tonight?" asks Laura, lounging on the DHD as Teyla dials Atlantis. She grins at Teyla, who looks up with a smile at the casualness that Laura feigns.

"I am afraid I am otherwise engaged," says Teyla. Before Laura's face can fall, she continues on. "Perhaps we can meet after? I would enjoy your company."

"So it's a date," says Laura. She taps the edge of the DHD with the heel of her palm and straightens. "Just don't tell the guys. We'd never hear the end of it."

"I agree," says Teyla. The wormhole rushes outward, and John begins to radio Atlantis. Teyla smiles at Laura as they turn toward the gate. "My quarters?"

She is gratified to see a blush spread across Laura's face as they walk toward the gate.

\--end--


End file.
